Another chance
by Alarose
Summary: Naruto believes he has lost everything when Kyuubi offers him a second chance. accepting, naruto pulls Hinata into the past with him as they try to figure out how to save Konoha before Konoha figures them out. rated for language. Naruhina
1. Beginnings and Endings

1Yeah, im doing another story. I just thought of this and figured it'd be a good idea, soooooo yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but damn I wish I did!

Chapter 1: beginnings and endings

Naruto looked around slowly, heart broken. Everything was gone, everything was lost. Sakura was dead. Sasuke had come back after killing his brother, but was killed by the villagers and ninja who hated him and everything he did. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kaka-sensei, Gai, hell, he even missed Kurenei and Asuma though he hardly knew them. Neji had just died trying to defend the last of the Hyuugas, Hinata. And now his beautiful wife lay dying in his arms. Tears were gently flowing down his cheeks as he realized how much of an idiot he had been not to see her love for him sooner. Her heart was faintly beating as Naruto used every medical jutsu he knew, if not very many. But her heart stopped beating. Retreating into himself in his sorrow, Naruto found himself face to face with the Kyuubi again.

Looking up at the Kyuubi, Naruto eyes grew cold and his gaze seemed to glaze over. Over the years, Naruto had grown far taller and was considered a heartthrob among the girls even though he was married. He had learned about his heritage as the Yondaime's son and always wore his fathers cloak. He was elected as a candidate for the title of Rokudaime Hokage. But then Orochimaru had come back in Kabuto's body, apparently not as dead as they though. He had taken an army of sound-nins and managed to get Kumogakure and Iwagakure to help out of their hatred for Konoha. Hoshigakure (star village) had come as fast as possible since they were closest, but they couldn't spare very many ninjas and Sunagakure tried to come, but by the time they arrived it was too late. Naruto was alone.

'Well, brat, you come to let me be free'

"..."

'all you have to do is remove the seal and I can destroy the sound-nins for you'

Naruto knew this wasn't true, but it was still tempting.

Looking down at the brat, Kyuubi would never admit that he had grown attached to him and honestly didn't want to kill him. Naruto started walking towards the bars of the cage and reached up to remove the seal before Kyuubi slashed at him, creating a large cut across his chest before he could take it off. Naruto suddenly became very enraged.

"I thought you wanted to be free! I thought you wanted to take your revenge on everything!"

'shut up brat and tell me, do you want a second chance at life? Another chance to save Konoha'

Naruto could only stare before silently nodding in a daze, Kyuubi hardly ever actually yelled at him.

'make the hand signs I tell you and pour all your chakra into them, take mine too or you might not survive' red chakra began swirling around Naruto in insane amounts as he did the seals the fox said to. 'inu, uma, tori, saru, ryu, Nezumi'

Immense pain seemed to overflow every bit of Naruto as a bright red and blue orb surrounded Naruto and his physical body, Hinata's dead body was also swallowed by the orb which suddenly vanished.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as pain erupted all over his body. He felt exhausted from using all of his and the kuubi's chakra in one go. He felt someone laying next to him and turned his head. Hinata breath came out in short bursts and she looked a little burned all over. Shocked he tried to figureout what happened.

'Oi! Fox! What the hell happened to her! How come she's alive!'

'shut up. I'm trying to fix you up right now. To be honest, I don't know. The time travel jutsu must have somehow brought her back to life and my chakra healed her like it does to you, but it also burned her which is why she isn't all fine and dandy, now go away and leave me the hell alone for at least a few fucking days. '

'Che, touchy much.'

Focusing a little of the chakra he had gotten back, he did the most advanced healing jutsu he knew and managed to heal the worst of her burns so her breath evened out. After, he just fell asleep.

Several days passed since they had transported back in time and Naruto had managed to learn that they had landed in the forest just after Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Naruto explained his plan to Hinata when she was feeling better. Together they started to build an entire city by themselves. Hinata would stay in the village and Naruto would go looking for older missing-nins who were tired of running and he would look for orphans or people who were cast out of society and wouldn't be missed. He slowly started to put together his own small ninja village from the people who had lost hope. Working together with other ninjas who came in, jounins and a couple of advanced chuunins, they managed to put up a genjutsu around the village strong enough that Hinata's byakugan couldn't see through it and they assumed that sharingan couldn't either. Rumors began to fly when Naruto gave his village a name, Tokigakure, ( village hidden in time) but the one thing that remained constant with all the rumors was a saying. This saying brought hope to those who didn't have it and they would start seeking Tokigakure. Thousands of missing ninjas came in, homeless familys came seeking work and a place to live. Soon, the village was prospering. The one saying was that,

in time, everyone is given a second chance


	2. Jinchuurikis and Hokages

1Yeah another chapter, I'm in a writing mood now. I don't know if I'll still be in the mood when this chapter is done though. Please review and whatnot. Also I am a major Naru fan and know pretty much everything there is to know about Naruto so if something is off in the story, it's off for a reason. Gaara is at this point about 4 or 3 ish, so it's been about 4 or 3 years since the attack of the kyuubi. Arigatou!

Chapter 2: Jinchuurikis and hokages

Naruto was very content with his make-shift village. A couple of missing ninjas who knew medical jutsu had built a hospital and missions were coming in. Ninjas without rank were graded on a special test invented by Naruto to be given a ranking. An academy had been set up and some of the kinder ninjas had taken up teaching students. However, The schools here were very different from Konoha because Naruto always found the schools there to be tedious and teach useless work. Who the hell cares about how fast a kunai goes when sharpened versus not! As long as it flies, he couldn't care less. The classes were available, yes, but not forced. Also a test was given when the students were about 10 to see were their specialties lie so they could work with jutsu and learn faster. Tokigakure had quite the abundance of all sorts of jutsu with ninjas who had come in from all the villages and even ninjas who had trained on their own.

Naruto knew that Akatsuki would rear their ugly faces soon enough and sent his most trusted ninja, Zetsu, to try and infiltrate the organization and act as a spy while Naruto decided to try and find the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu. Thinking back on his own life, he decided he should convince Gaara to come into the village before his mind was warped like it had been for a time in Naruto's time. The entire village said goodbye to their first Tokikage as Naruto left Hinata in charge of things yet again, but she was very busy recently with their newborn son. He was smarter than average and, not even 2 years old, he was walking around with a bad habit of getting into his father's kunai and shuriken sets. Naruto, unable to be creative enough to come up with a name, and named him Arashi after his father.

Heading out to Sunagakure was not a very long trip, and when he arrived he was truely surprised by what he saw. He had thought Gaara to have just reacted differently to the way he was treated than Naruto, but kids actually ran screaming whenever he came near. Naruto sat on a small bench near the park, his large straw hat covering his face. He wore black and dark purple robes (think Miroku) with the special necklace that Tsunade had given him under it. He watched Gaara sitting silently on a swing by himself with the kids over on the other side of the park playing ball. Sighing, Naruto stood up and walked over to Gaara. Gaara looked up at Naruto, his eyes seemed innocent even though he had seen things and heard things that no kid his age should have gone through.

"W-who are you?"

Naruto just looked at Gaara kindly before replying, "I am someone who came to help you"

Gaara looked almost happy, but wary nonetheless. "You're not going to hurt me?"

Naruto was shocked, yeah he had a couple of assassination attempts on his life, but Gaara seemed to have gone through more. "No, I won't hurt you. I want to help. Have you ever had a family gaara? I could introduce you to mine."

"If you're not going to hurt me, then are you an angel?"

Naruto laughed at that, scaring Gaara a little. "No, I'm not an angel, but an angel sent me. If you want to come live with me and the angel, meet me at the gates to the village tomorrow morning."

Gaara just nodded as Naruto turned around and walked away. It was a lot for him to take in, he could go live somewhere where people wouldn't hate him. Someplace where he could do whatever he wanted without people staring at him and protecting their children from him. A place where he could be accepted. But he would never see Onee-san or Aniki. He would mostly miss Onee-san because she was the only one nice to him, but she was still scared of him. Yes, he would definitely go. Maybe he would find this 'love' that Yashamaru had often talked about.

The next day, Naruto went to the gates to find gaara already waiting for him with a backpack and a small teddy bear held close to his chest. His once dead eyes held renewed determination and vigor.

"Aniki! Come on, let's go!"

Naruto was caught by surprise by being called big brother from gaara before he nodded and they left on the 5 day hike to Tokigakure. On the way, Naruto told Gaara all about the city and the kind people inside it. They all understood one another and even got along though they may have been from separate villages. Naruto told him about a recent pair of genin who were best friends and one was an orphan who had run away from Konoha and the other had moved there with his parents from Iwa. When Naruto finally arrived back, cries of "The Tokikage has returned!" and "Lord Tokikage!" were raised from the villagers. When Naruto looked down at Gaara, he realized that he had left out the fact that he was the Tokikage of the village. Arriving at his house, Hinata stood in the doorway waiting. Gaara gasped when he saw one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever seen and ran up to give her a hug. When Hinata hugged back he asked,

"Are you the angel Aniki told me about?"

Laughing gently, Hinata replied, "yes, I am. If you want you can call me your big sister or your new mother"

Gaara pretended to think about it for a moment before throwing himself into her arms. "Kaa-san!" He yelled.

Hinata laughed before showing Gaara to his room across the hall from Arashi's room. "Kaa-san, who's room is that?" Gaara pointed at Arashi's room. Hinata laughed quietly.

"That is your baby brother's room, do you want to see him?" Gaara nodded, he had a little baby brother! Peeping into the room, he quietly looked into the crib to see a little baby with shocking blond hair and pupiless purple eyes staring back at him. Arashi tilted his head slightly before trying to grab Gaara's hair, only to have the sand stop him. Gaara almost laughed when Arashi picked up one of his little toy kunai and tried attacking the sand. He turned around and noticed that Kaa-san was gone, so he went into his own room and set it up the way he liked it. (No, gaara doe's not have the gourd at this point, no, the sand didn't attack Arashi since it only defended gaara, the sand followed gaara here and swirls around his feet until he gets his gourd) Gaara looked out his back window to see, a sandbox! Running out back he played in the sand and it quickly his favorite place to be in the whole village.

With Gaara safe, he knew there were other Jinchuuriki out there, but he didn't know who they were so he couldn't help them. He had heard a rumor of the two-tailed cat Nibi being sealed into a girl name Yugito, but by now she'd be a chuunin and wouldn't leave her village anyway. (Yugito was a full grown adult when Naruto was 15, think Kakashi's age) He figured it was time to reveal the presence of their village, but first he would approach Konoha claiming to be looking for allies before he revealed the presence of his village which was about 2 days trip away, but you could reach Konoha in 1 day if you pushed yourself. So that was what Naruto did. He had a fake passport made before arriving at Konoha's gates. (With all the ex-criminals in the village, somebody knows how to make a fake passport) He still wore his dark colored robes and kept his hat down over his face. He claimed to be a traveling monk seeking a place to rest. The jounin at the gates let him in. The first place he went was Ichiraku, one of the places he had missed the most. He sat down in one of the chairs next to a short hyper blonde kid who had just arrived.

"Hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

Naruto pretended to freeze up in surprise before giving Naruto a big smile. "That's kind of funny, my name's Kazama Naruto"

"Huh? That is kinda funny, but I bet I'll be a better ninja than you!"

"I'm not a ninja, I'm a monk"

"Oh. Hey, I bet I can eat more ramen than you!"

Naruto looked down at his younger self before grinning, he hadn't had a good ramen race for a long time. He looked up at the old man, "hey! Get the ramen ready! We're having a ramen race over here!" The guy looked up before yelling into the back, then he gave a bowl of miso soup to both Narutos and raised his hand, "ready, set, go!"

Both Narutos dug into the ramen like there life depended on it, but in the end, Kazama won. Uzumaki just grumbled and paid the bill for both of them. Effectively leaving him broke. The whole ordeal was very strange for Kazama, but he waved goodbye to his younger self and headed over to the Hokage tower. He told the ANBU guards that he was a costumer here to ask for a mission. They showed him to a room where he waited to be let in. Finally an ANBU guard told him he could come in. He looked at the Hokage where he was sitting with a few jounin and chuunin on either side of him before he asked,

"What rank is the mission you wish to request"

looking at the old man, Naruto was overwhelmed with sad memories and it took him a second to long to regain himself as a chuunin stood up and spoke,

"Well, hurry up! The hokage doesn't have all day!"

"Quiet Iruka"

Naruto saw Iruka and remembered him too, but ignored the memories that overflowed him this time.

"I'm not here to request a mission"

Those surrounding the Hokage gasped at this and the obvious question on their faces was, 'well, then what do you want?'

"Please continue" said the Hokage.

"I'm not a monk either, I am a ninja and have come to request an alliance on behalf of my village."

"Which village do you come from, I do not see you wearing a headband"

"If I had worn my hita'ate, do you think that the guards up front would have let me in?"

"You make a valid point"

"I hail from Tokigakure, or the Village hidden in Time"

"I have never heard of your village before, and I am fairly sure I would have heard of it at some point or other"

"Umm, please excuse me lord Hokage, but I heard a legend of a strange village that is sometimes there and sometimes not. A village that comes in and out of time called Tokigakure. It is said that in the village of time, everyone is given a second chance. Several missing-nins have vanished and may be there or nearby." A short chuunin with sunglasses spoke up after hearing this. "I heard a legend similar to that too!" A few more people spoke up before the Hokage just told everyone to quiet down.

"If you really are from this village, why is it that no one has seen it before?"

"If no one had seen it before, where do the rumors come from?"

"Hmmm... What would we gain from an alliance with Tokigakure"

"We will be willing to assist you in times of need and we are located close by. We only request that you do the same."

"Very well, but one of my jounins will go back with you to your village to see that you are telling the truth. One last thing, what is your name and please reveal your face instead of keeping your head down like that."

"My name is Kazama Naruto, the Tokikage of Tokigakure." He took off his straw hat completely so everyone could see his stunning blue eyes and wild blond hair. He looked exactly like the fourth hokage, and if you listened carefully, you could have heard the Sandaime question under his breath,

"Yondaime?"


	3. Fame and Fortune

Okay, big thnx to everyone who reviewed, favored me, or whatever. You get the idea.

Magnus1111

SrgntDrew

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909

LightingFox101

SSJKakarott

the-amo

Starfire the Dragon

Phnx

yeah, I don't know what else to say, so on with the story!

chapter 3: Tokigakure is Revealed!

Naruto looked at the Hokage for a moment before replying, "no, I'm not the Yondaime but I think I'll take that as a complement"

The Hokage looked shaken, but regained his composure after a moment. "Forgive me, but you look nearly identical to the Yondaime. He died a few years ago though."

"Well then, I'll be on my way since we seem to agree. Whose the jounin who will be coming back to my village with me?"

The Hokage looked over next to him where a jounin with silver hair sat reading a small orange book. "Kakashi, you'll be going with him"

Kakashi looked up, "well, then lets get going"

Naruto nodded before walking out of the office with Kakashi following.

"Lord Hokage, do you really think this is a good idea?" Iruka spoke up.

"If everything he said is true, they could become a valuable ally in the fight against Orochimaru. We currently do not know his plans, and Kakashi is going to do more then just see the town. He'll know the location of the village as well, incase they ever turn on us."

"I understand. Forgive me for doubting you"

"Iruka, you need to lighten up a little. Go find yourself a girl or something"

Iruka blushed a little at that.

Naruto put his hat back on and pulled it down over his eyes. Kakashi looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I don't want people staring"

"Ah"

On their way out, the ninja at the gates simply nodded as they took note of Kakashi with the supposed monk from earlier. Needless to say, they were suspicious of something. Naruto started off by walking the main road before taking the off road heading towards the waterfall country. Naruto and Kakashi walked in complete silence with Naruto thinking and Kakashi reading his book. When they finally set up for camp, it was actually Kakashi who broke their little silent treatment.

"What's your village like?"

"Huh? Oh, well it's a place where no matter who you are you can come and go as you please."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"We have really high security to the point where you can't even find the place without someone who lives there showing you the way"

"Hn"

"To be honest, even I get lost sometimes. It's almost like a game, or a maze. You've done it before, but you still make mistakes"

Kakashi looked at him strangely, it was like a game?

"Anyway, do you want first watch or should I have it?"

"I'll take it"

Naruto walked over to his tent and fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the mat. Kakashi spent his entire watch reading his book, the pervert. When it was Naruto's watch he sat there thinking about the future and many more things that I will leave as a surprise because then it would ruin the story. When the sun showed itself over the treetops, Naruto woke up Kakashi and they headed out. Within an hour, Naruto saw the three triangular rocks that pointed towards their village.

"This way"

Naruto turned off the path and jumped up into the trees. At this point Kakashi put his book away and carefully surveyed the surroundings. He noticed a broken branch here and there, or a kunai or shuriken on the ground. Faint signs of ninjas that you wouldn't see unless you knew what you were looking for. After a few hours of twists and turns with doubling back and so much more that Kakashi almost lost track of where he was, Naruto suddenly stopped and jumped down into a small clearing. Kakashi could just barely sense the presence of ninjas nearby. So faint, you couldn't have distinguished it, but Kakashi was a master tracker and knew what he felt.

"We're here"

Kakashi was a little shocked at that, they were standing in an open clearing! He revealed his sharingan looking for genjutsu, the clearing turned a little blurry, showing that there could either be a genjutsu or a heat haze. It was really faint, so he guessed it was a heat haze.But then he noticed naruto making hand signs, so he focused in on those and memorized them.

"Revelation no jutsu!"

Naruto stuck his hand out and veins of chakra seemed to shoot out of his fingertips before thickening into a large circle in front of his hand. Like a portal. In the circle, the genjutsu was removed temporarily and you could see the gates to the village, which were wide open since the guards had seen their Tokikage arrive. Naruto walked on in and Kakashi followed, closing his sharingan and marveling at the complexity of the genjutsu so that his sharingan couldn't see through it. He somehow doubted that the byakugan could either. The genjutsu repaired itself behind him from the small hole in it made by Naruto. When he heard villagers calling Naruto "Lord Tokikage" though, he was caught by surprise.

"I thought you were just a messenger"

"What?"

"These people are calling you their Tokikage, does that mean that you are the leader of this village?"

"Yeah, I guess. Though when I'm gone, my wife manages everything. And frankly, she's better at it than me"

"Where are we going then?"

"We are going to my house to get you a room and sttled in for however long your staying, then I'm leaving for a few days."

"Why?"

"There's a child who needs me in wave country"

"How do you know?"

Naruto burst out laughing for a moment. "I know because im the Tokikage"

"What does that have to do with it?"

Naruto kept silent, confusing Kakashi even more before he sighed and just threw the whole notion out of his head. Looking ahead, for a moment he thought he saw a blind girl at the doors to Naruto's house, he looked again and she looked like a Hyuuga, but that was ridiculous. All the Hyuugas were in Konoha right?

"Kakashi, this is my wife, Kazama Hinata"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kazama"

"Nice to meet you, mr...?"

Of course, Hinata new who Kakashi was, but she had gotten used to pretending not to now everyone.

"Kakashi Hatake, I prefer just Kakashi though."

"Kakashi then, will you be staying with us?"

"For a time."

"Then I have a room next door to my son's room."

"Thank you"

Naruto turned to his wife, "I have another child in Wve who needs my attention. I'll be bake in a few days"

"See ya then, after that though, you'll be staying here right?"

"Yeah"

Hinata gave Naruto a quick kiss before he walked away and out of the village again.

"Why is he going to wave?"

"There's another orphan there who needs him"

"How does he know?"

"..."

"Well that solves everything"

Hinata showed Kakashi his room and warned him not to intrude in the baby's room unless he was already awake. And that he should probably avoid going into their adoptive son's room uninvited if he wanted to avoid losing limbs. All this just made Kakashi think to himself, 'this is one weird family' of course, before he buried himself into his beloved book again. (At this point, Gaara acts a little like he does in the shippuuden. Still a cold and mean, but he's more understanding)


	4. Student and Teacher

Okay, I got too many reviews and that other stuff to mention everyone's names in thanks without taking up a mile of space. So I'll just say thanks to everyone and I really do value your opinions, because of some of your reviews, I adjusted the chapter just slightly and started giving myself a headache with the time-space theory and whatnot. Also, sorry it took so long to update, I was on vacation in Hawaii for new years. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4:Water Country

Naruto was in a hurry to get there on time, since Kakashi coming into Tokigakure was unexpected, he had lost the time he had planned to spend traveling to Water Country. Now he was a little pissed, having to rush. He had gotten into a habit of being calm and never in a hurry, he always left spare time for everything which was the only reason he thought he might be able to make it there on time. Though the main reason Naruto was pissed was that he was going to have to take a shortcut through the Rice Country to make it there and he didn't want to alert Orochimaru to his village's existence since it would ruin so many carefully made plans. Running through a village, making some of the people gasp, he thought carefully to himself on if he should take the risk. He finally decided that as long as he was careful, he could travel at his top speeds through the country and when he arrived at towns, use his usual disguise of a traveling monk. It worked and he had crossed the Rice Country in a couple of days, least until the end. Just when Naruto had thought he was in the safe zone, and out of the Rice country, a sound nin appeared in front of him. Quickly slowing down, Naruto stopped in front of the ninja.

"What is your purpose for leaving the Rice Country?"

"I am a traveling monk and as such I seek to see all the wonders of the world"

"You were running like a ninja, what village are you from?"

"I was born in Sunagakure but ran away when I was young because I did not want to be a ninja. I hate killing and couldn't stand living there." Naruto had to think fast, usually people weren't this inquisitive into his past and he wasn't the greatest at making up lies on the spot.

The sound nin observed him for a moment before nodding at the trees. A barrage of kunai came out.

"What the hell?!" Naruto jumped up, dodging the kunai before landing swiftly on a branch.

"Anyone can enter Rice country, but it is forbidden for anyone to leave without express permission from Orochimaru-sama. Since you obviously do not have permission, it is my duty to capture you unless you so chose to come quietly." I'm sorry, did I say Naruto was angry before? Well, I guess I was wrong. Now, Naruto was pissed. He should be able to go wherever he damn well pleased! Using his enormous speed, Naruto ran behind the sound nin and karate chopped his neck. He quickly fainted. Naruto then focused his anger into his feet and took off. When he reached the shore, he didn't even bother getting a boat and just ran all the way there. He had officially taken 5 days to get there, and the sun was setting, so Naruto left to find a hotel to stay in.

When Naruto got up and left, he realized that he was going to have to be careful not to get caught by the mist ninjas because 1) they were ruthless and kind of scared him 2) it really wouldn't be very helpful to the mission if he was taken to Kirigakure and 3) Mist ninjas were very suspicious people by nature and took no side in a war unless it involved them directly. That kind of attitude just made Naruto angry. He remembered Haku saying he had been born in a small fishing village to the east. Of course, luck was against him. Naruto had arrived on the west coast, it took him another day to run around the entire island without going to fast to alert the locals. When he got there, he figured he was right on time. He stayed the night at another hotel before leaving early in the morning, Now a fishing village meant on the coast, Naruto knew that Haku had moved towards a bigger city when he killed his family, so Naruto was near the coast but on the lookout for large cities. Coming to a river, Naruto followed it, figuring that if there was a city, it was going to be near water. He followed the river through a large city and saw a bridge up ahead, with a small child sitting on it. He walked across the bridge and looked at the young boy, his rags which might have passed for clothes were dirty and covered with who knew what. His dark hair was messy and looked like a rat's nest.

'Is this really Haku?' Was the only thought that ran through his mind. He could see Haku in that child's face, but the rest of him was different from that kind hearted person he had met so long ago.

"Um, mister, why are you staring at me?"

Caught by surprise again, he looked straight at the boy's eyes and knew that this was definitely him.

"I'm wondering if you might want to hear a story"

"A story?"

"Yes, I love telling stories and was wondering if you wanted to hear it?"

"Hai!" (I only translate my Japanese words once, and will only use the words that the majority of the population know or at least recognize, this one means yes)

"Well, there is this place called Tokigakure where everyone is given a second chance no matter who they are. In Tokigakure, they don't care how weird you might be, or different, just as long as you prove your loyalty and love your village. I live there, with one of the most beautiful women on earth and my two sons. Do you want to come with me and meet them?"

Haku was staring at the man, not once did he look at him cruelly or mean, he looked at him kindly, like how his father used to look at him.

"Hai, I would like to live in such a place"

"Were you telling the truth?"

Naruto spun around and saw a man standing there with bandages covering the bottom of his face. You probably guessed, Zabuza.

"Yes, there is"

"That's foolish. There isn't such a place that would give anyone a second chance."

"That's where you're wrong. Almost the entire village is made of missing ninjas who were tired of being chased or followed. They worked together to build the city and their children train to become ninjas as well."

Zabuza seemed hesitant for a moment before asking, "would I be accepted?"

This shocked Naruto for a moment, Zabuza was looking Naruto straight in the eye as if daring him to say no. "Hai, you would be accepted. Do you wish to live there?"

"If I can bring a few of my subordinates with me. We are tired of running and just want to rest"

"Hai, they may all come with you as well"

"What is the name of this safe haven?"

"Tokigakure, the place of second chances"

With that, Naruto and Haku followed Zabuza when he took them to his current hideout. He informed his subordinates that this was a test of their tracking skills. They had 1 hour to get ready and follow behind before they left. Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto left immediately so his subordinates would follow behind, but not before cleaning Haku up a little. On the road out of the village, a little boy ran up towards Naruto before stopping. He had white hair and small red dots between his eyes. Naruto noticed he held a bone knife in his hands, and thought back to the only time he had ever seen someone use bones in a fight.

'Kimimaro!'

"Umm, are you from the mist village?"

"No" Zabuza's harsh voice replied.

"Oh, I see. Gomen" (sorry) just as Kimimaro started running off, he was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait, why are you attacking the mist village?"

"Uh, this man told me too. He's my uncle"

"If you go, you might die though"

"I don't want to die. But my uncle says that we will beat the mist"

"What's your name?"

"It's Kaguya Kimimaro sir"

"Was your uncle very nice to you?"

"Umm... I don't know sir. I was trapped in a giant cage by them and they only let me out just recently to help them."

"If you help them, they might lock you up again afterwards"

"I don't want to be locked up"

"I can help you, ya know"

Kimimaro's eyes widened, as if he never even thought of that. "R-really? You can help me?"

"Hai, come with us"

Kimimaro just smiled as his hand reabsorbed his bone knife, making Haku's eyes go wide.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The trick with the bone!"

"I can do it with any of my bones"

"Whoa! Can you do anything else?"

"Not really, how about you?"

"I can control water really well, but that's all"

"Really! Can I see!"

"Yeah, sure!" Haku concentrated on pulling water out of the air and making it into a little ball floating above his hand.

"Whoa! That's awesome!"

Naruto was laughing under his breathe and Zabuza remained as cold as before throughout the whole interaction. When they settled down to make camp for the night, Naruto asked Zabuza to take care of Haku when they reached town and act as his father since he was probably the best one to help Haku reach his full potential. Though when they arrived, Kimimaro and Haku raised quite the fuss about having to be separated, so Naruto ended up asking Zabuza to take care of them both, which he accepted. Naruto then went to his own house to deal with the last problem, Kakashi.

(Bet you didn't expect that! Hahahahaha! I'm so evil)


	5. Removal and Kakashi

Okay, for the Chuunin exams in Konoha, Toki is going to participate. But I need you guys to vote on the team.

Haku, Gaara, Kimimaro, with Zabuza as jounin teacher.

Haku, Gaara, Arashi (mini-genius, graduates early) with Zabuza as jounin teacher

Haku, Gaara, Arashi (mini-genius, graduates early) with Kimimaro as jounin teacher. (He looked a little older than them in the anime)

if you guys want any other team combo's, say something and I might do that one.

Also, I know that the Yondaime's name is Minato Namikaze, but I'm really bad at making up name's in case you didn't notice. None of my stories have OC characters except for Arashi. And I figured, what the hell? I'll just use that name! So that's how Arashi got his name. Plus, it would be kind of awkward to have a gennin come into Konoha with the exact same name as the fourth Hokage.

Last thing, my internet is acting really weird, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I'm typing this on the 3rd of February, but I don't think that is when it was posted. Yeah.

Chapter 5: Dealing with Kakashi-sensei!

(Mwahahahaha!)

Naruto was annoyed right now. No, more than annoyed. He was downright pissed. When he came back with the others and set them up with a house and stuff, Kakashi might as well have been a clueless nitwit for all the questions he asked. How and when, who knows?

"Was that Zabuza Mamochi?"

"Yes, it was"

"...you know he tried to assassinate the Mizukage right?"

"Yes, I do"

"Why is he here?"

"Because everyone gets a second chance here"

"What if it was someone like Orochimaru?"

"If Orochimaru came up to the gate and asked to be let in, we might let him stay the night at max"

"You just said that anyone could get a second chance"

"Orochimaru is too strong to be let in, he could pose a threat"

"So you only let people who you know you can stop in?"

"Or if they haven't committed a crime in at least ten years"

"Huh?"

"We only let those who have earned second chances have them"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"You have a beautiful wife"

"Hina-chan is the best thing to ever happen to me. If you touch her, then I shall abandon all relations with Konoha and immediately ask for a treaty with Iwa"

Kakashi paled visibly, he'd rather not have to fight with the Hokage about losing a possible ally.

"Wait, Hina-chan?"

"Yeah, Hina-chan why?"

"In the Hyuuga clan, the heir was just born and they named her Hinata"

"Ah"

"Now that I think about it, Hina-chan looks like a Hyuuga"

"We let in anyone from anywhere, Her Grandfather was Hyuuga"

"Does she have Byakugan then?"

"She does, but it's not as good as her grandfathers was"

"Hm"

"Is that all?"

"Have you ever heard of icha icha?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi who didn't seem to notice as they walked through the house. Naruto was giving Kakashi a tour of the village, but decided not to continue it when Kakashi kept pointing out missing-nins that were considered dangerous. He was impressed with how easily people put aside their old loyalties and switched to the village. When Naruto left, telling Kakashi that he would call when it was time for dinner, he left with 'Hina-chan' leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi then decided to check out Naruto 'adopted' son, Gaara. Going outside, he saw gaara practicing his Taijutsu.

"Hey kid, why are you practicing taijutsu and not ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Almost every other kid he saw rarely practiced taijutsu except for that freak kid, lee. They all seemed to think that they didn't need it.

"I'm afraid one day someone will find a way through my barrier, so I need to be ready to defend myself"

"What barrier?"

Gaara stopped pounding the log and looked at Kakashi. Naruto had managed to fix up a seal on him enough that Shukaku couldn't talk to him any more and make him thirst for blood, but he couldn't fix the rest. Kakashi was staring into black rimmed insomniac eyes.

"Throw a kunai at me"

"Eh?"

"I won't dodge, so throw one at me"

"Okay, if you're sure"

kakashi pulled out a single kunai and threw it at him, but sand from the sand box over to the side flew up across the yard and caught the kunai. It dropped to the ground and Kakashi was staring at the kid, he hadn't moved at all! Now that he thought about it, he'd heard that the youngest son of the Kazekage could do that. Looking closer at Gaara, he could definitely see the similarities.

"Kid, are you the Kazekage's brat?"

"I used to live with that bastard who dared call himself my Tou-san, but he tried to kill me too many times to count. So I left, Tou-san found me and brought me here where I live with him and Kaa-san"

Kakashi was shocked, this was the Kazekage's kid! But it sounded like he was happier here than at Suna, so now what?

"I heard you had a little brother?"

"Oh, you mean Arashi-kun?"

"Hai, can I meet him?"

"Yeah, he's about 1 ½ years old now, but he recently started talking!" (People, I'm basing his advancement off of my younger half sister, Payton. So it is realistic! Also, Payton will be turning 3 this year on Halloween. Yay!)

"Wow, hey gaara, how old are you?"

"I'm 6, but I'll be 7 soon!"

"Cool, where's your younger brother?"

"He's this way!" Gaara grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged the much older man down the hall towards Arashi's room. Opening the door to check if Arashi was asleep, Gaara opened the door widely when he felt a presence latch itself onto his legs. The sand was slowly prying him off of gaara, but it seemed to be more gentle around Arashi then anyone else. The little kid rubbed his eyes when some of the sand got into them, effectively removing him from gaara. Arashi started mumbling about devil sand keeping him from gaara. Half of it was in baby talk, have of it was distinguishable.

"Arashi, this is Kakashi"

"Kaka?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Kaka Friend?"

"Yes, he's a friend."

"Kaka!" Arashi wobbled towards Kakashi and gave him a hug, even though his head barely came up to Kakashi's knees.

"Aara, I hunwy"

"Let's go get some food from Kaa-san and Tou-san then"

"Yay!"

They both walked out of the room, forgetting about 'kaka' who had taken the liberty to notice that Arashi had his Tou-san's blond hair and his Kaa-san's Hyuuga eyes. Only they were tinted blue instead of purple. Interesting. But what was strangest was that the kids nails looked like claws instead of nails. Must've been his imagination, all well. He heard Naruto calling him, saying that Hina-chan was done with dinner and he should hurry if he wanted any. Kakashi smiled under his mask, these people were probably trustworthy. They had answered more of his questions than he expected and were very friendly to him. Aside from Naruto's earlier threat.

He walked on down and announced that he wouldn't be able to eat with them because he was heading back to Konoha, Kakashi left out the front door right there. When he went out the front gates and turned to look back, he was surprised to see that it seemed like the entire village had vanished. He summoned Pakkun and used him to track his own scent through the forest back to the main road, where he camped for the night before continuing on. When he arrived back at Konoha, he went straight to the Hokage's office and gave his report.

"So you're saying that they are trustworthy?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"And they really are a full fledged shinobi village?"

"Hai"

"How come we've never seen them before? I'm pretty sure one of our ninja's would be able to a shinobi village forming on out borders. Especially if they had the Byakugan"

"They have one of the highest level genjutsus I have ever seen in my life. It cover's their entire village"

"Hm, Anything else?"

"Yes, that man, Naruto, wasn't just a messenger. He was the Tokikage of their village, and his wife has the Byakugan"

"What? How?"

"I don't know sir, but apparently his wife's grandfather was a missing-nin from the Hyuuga clan. Though they said hers wasn't that strong due to the blood being more spread out. Also, I thought I saw a few other bloodlines from each of the Shinobi villages when I walked around town. Once, I could've sworn I saw the 3rd Kazekage's iron sand in use for something, but when I looked back, there wasn't anything there."

"Thank you for this information Kakashi. Also, something happened that I think you should know about."

"Hm?"

"While you were gone, Itachi turned on his clan and slaughtered them all except for his younger brother"


	6. Tokigakure and Konohagakure

HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!

I put out the chapter asking for votes and the next thing I know my e-mail box has 30 unread e-mails! Damn! Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams

TIMESKIP

Naruto sighed as he stared at all the paperwork on the desk in front of him. The academy graduates needed to be sorted into teams, and he knew he was going to have to send one of the teams to the chuunin exams. Frankly, he was extremely proud that his son had graduated early, and Kimimaro was too good to be a genin, so Naruto had promoted him to chuunin last month. Naruto had also managed to contact Tsunade and brought her to fix up Kimimaro for the disease he had. It turned out to be a really rare bacteria that only grew in the most extreme environments, Naruto guessed Kimimaro had gotten it as a child when he was locked up.

Tsunade had managed to heal him and in return she gained free access in and out of the village. He also paid her a few million yen, knowing that it would make her quite happy.

Naruto sighed again as he looked over the teams one last time, yup, they would work. He handed the papers to Kimimaro who then took them to the Academy for the multiple teams.

Relations with Konoha had strengthened to a considerable amount, but only the top ninjas in their village knew about Tokigakure. And Naruto planned to keep it that way. He then got a few other chuunin to deliver notices to the jounin who wanted to teach, which team they would be teaching. Naruto smiled, remembering how Hina-chan had come into his office, demanding that she be able to teach her son and his team. He had complied, but they still had to pass the usual test.

TIMESKIP

It had already only been a few months since the teams had been decided. He had almost laughed when he heard about Zabuza's team. He made them play tag. He told them that if they could catch him, they would pass. During the test, he then taunted them and turned them against each other, needless to say, they all failed. Hinata did a similar thing, but with more of a hide-and-seek twist to it. She got a five minute head start into the village, then the rest of the team had to find her. Arashi had used Byakugan to find her, Gaara distracted her with his sand, and Haku managed to land a senbon in her right arm before noon. They were the only team who passed.

Since then, They had gone on several D and C rank missions and had completed 1 B rank mission since they were the only team available at the time. Lucky them. He had pretty much forced them through as much training as he could for the trip to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, which were next week. Speaking of which, he had to get ready. He grabbed some white robes and a dark purple Kage hat he had made for this little trip with the symbol for "Time" on it. He walked down the street towards his house and saw his beautiful Hina-chan throw on a jacket and bring Gaara and Arashi out. Kimimaro also came out with them, being the unofficial "big brother" of the two. Naruto smiled at Kimimaro and pulled out a plain white porclein mask from his pack. It was completely blank except for two red dots on the forehead of it. He handed the mask to Kimimaro who only nodded. He felt that Kimimaro deserved it, the only reason he lost to Gaara after all was because he was sick, and the sickness had been cured by Tsunade, so he deserved it.

"You guys all ready?"

"Hai!" They all replied. Naruto nodded and the five of them went to Zabuza's place to pick up Haku. Finally Zabuza and Haku came out, and Zabuza moved to his place on the opposite side of Naruto from Kimimaro, who was in-between Naruto and Hinata. Haku walked next to the other two boys, none of them speaking much. The last place they had to stop was at a special store for civilians. Yup, the glasses place. Naruto picked up a few pairs of contacts for Hinata and Arashi to wear so the Hyuugas wouldn't attack them on site. Besides, genjutsu would have been to obvious and tiring in Arashi's case.

The next day went by really fast, which is why we now find ourselves with Naruto arguing with the man at the gate to Konoha about whether or not they are allowed in.

"Look Sir, I can't let you past without permission since you are a ninja"

"And I'm telling you that we have permission! We're here for the chuunin exams!"

"How can I be su-"

"Izumo, they have permission. They are from a rather small village that isn't very well known."

A man in a black cloak covered in scars walked over when he spoke. Three guesses who.

"They will come with me to the Hokage if you have that much doubt"

"Uh, no sir!"

"Good. Please follow me" Naruto had packed his Kage robes in his pack for the trip in and around the city, so they had no idea who he was. Just that he was the representative of Toki. Only the Hokage and Kakashi knew he was their leader. Naruto turned to the students,

"You guys can wander around and explore. Here are your passes, we'll find you when we find a hotel"

"Hai!"

Naruto turned around and vanished. His wife and guards following.

ARASHI'S POV

Arashi watched his parents walk away before turning to his bro and friend.

"So, what now?"

Gaara just shrugged, damn. He hardly ever talked. So he looked at Haku, who would just want to do whatever he wanted to do.

"What do you want to do Arashi-kun?"

He knew them too well. He shrugged, something he had picked up from his bro, and started walking towards the park with his hand behind his head and his pale, pupiless, blue eyes looking around at the scenery. But you couldn't see his eyes because of the contacts. They made his eyes look completely blue and normal. As he walked down a path, Gaara and Haku both followed him. Haku was a little clingy, from his point of view, and was polite and all, but really quite. Gaara was a "yes" "no" "shut up or I'll kill you" type of person.

At least he didn't threaten him. Though his threats were usually void anyway, he was still creepy when he wanted to be. Arashi suddenly heard a some sounds from the other side of the fence. He ran over and peeked through a little hole in the wood. While he couldn't see what was going on very well, he knew it was a fight. Jumping over the fence, he found himself staring at some black jumpsuit wearing freak with purple make-up, a dirty blond girl with her hair in four ponytails, and a kid with a blue scarf around his neck and brown hair. The freak with purple make up looked like he was strangling the kid with brown hair.

Arashi, hearing a sound behind him, spun around and saw that Haku and Gaara were both standing on the fence. Well, Gaara was showing off like usual and standing up. Haku was kneeling and sitting on her heels. They both watched the scene with interest. Arashi also saw A pink haired girl with green eyes, a light brown haired girl wearing pink, and a sick looking nerdy type of kid. What caught him by surprise though, was the blond that was with them.

In an orange jumpsuit. Arashi twitched, he just couldn't picture his Tou-san wearing something that ridiculous looking, even if everything else was like his Tou-san, just younger.

"Let him go!" The blonde yelled. Arashi just stood in the middle watching them. They seemed oblivious to his existence. Until the the pink haired one noticed him.

"Who're you?"

"My name's Arashi"

"Why are you here?"

"I was passing through and decided to check out the commotion"

"What village are you from, I don't recognize the symbol on your headband"

"I'm from the Village Hidden in Time"

"Are you a genin?"

"Do I look like a chuunin?"

"Where are your teammates then?"

"Are you blind woman?!" Arashi pointed behind him. The others had temporarily ceased their bickering and were looking at the blond. When he gestured behind him, there were two normal looking genins there. But the freak with purple make-up and the blond haired girl both gasped.

"G-Gaara? Is that you?" The blond stuttered. "Where did you go? I was really worried about you when you just vanished!" Gaara glared the glare of the century at her before disappearing in a swirl of sand and landing right next to Arashi.

"You were never worried about me, so stop lying" Gaara was getting pissed. Arashi could tell. He could also tell that the Konoha genin were really confused.

"H-how could you say that to your own brother and sister?!" The freak with purple make-up said.

"You are no longer my brother, Kankurou. Arashi-kun is my brother" He said, placing a hand on Arashi's shoulder. (Remember, Arashi is, like, 5 years younger than him) For a moment, Kankurou and Temari looked pained, before it quickly vanished when they remembered the actual reason why they didn't care about him in the first place. After all, he was merely a demon. Kankurou snorted and dropped the kid. The little kid ran to the miniature, more idiotic, Tou-san before glancing at Arashi and Gaara. Haku jumped down from the fence and joined them. They were about to turn around and leave, when Sakura stepped forward.

"Thank you and all for helping us, I guess, but what is your business in Konoha?"

Haku turned around and replied, "We are here for the chuunin exams. I understand your concern for the well being of your village, but we have permission" Haku held up his pass. So did Gaara and Arashi. Arashi turned around, only to see some guy standing there in a blue shirt and white shorts. He also had a hairstyle that reminded Arashi of a chicken butt.

"What is your name?"

"Eh? Me?" Arashi asked unsure.

"Yeah, you look like your only 7 or 8. How can you be a genin?"

"I graduated early because I am the most awsomest ninja ever!" Arashi said. Striking a pose eerily similar to Gais'. You could see everyone in the vicinity sweatdrop. Sakura and Sasuke were thinking the same thing, 'a bit much like Naruto' Naruto of course stepped forward and proclaimed loudly,

"No way a runt like you could be the greatest ninja ever! I will be the greatest ninja ever and become Hokage!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Lightning seemed to fizz between the two before Arashi turned away, nodded to Haku and Gaara, and they left. He was the unofficial leader of the team, but if Gaara gave an order, they listened. Haku, being the oldest, never ordered them to do anything, he would just give advice. To be honest, Arashi didn't even know if Haku was a boy or a girl. Now that he thought about it, he was going to have to ask at some point.

Vote for if you want Haku to be a girl or boy.

I'm registering for a special school since I am after all, a complete and totally awesome genius. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I don't think it will be for another week. If I get into the school I'm applying for, ill be in college within a year. Yeah, im 14 and going to college.

--

whoopee, I can see the homework already.


	7. Genins and Exams

Visit my profile for what story I should work on next. Also, I don't know what's going to happen after the chuunin exams, but I have an idea.

Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams Start

Naruto looked up at the hotel they were using before sighing. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he was NOT a morning person. Glaring down at the genin team, he walked down the hall towards the exit. He was heading to the special waiting room for jounin, not like he had anything else to do. He watched as Hinata pointed in the direction that they had to go before following him. Together they went to the jounin room to hang out and talk to the konoha jounins, Zabuza and Kimimaro were both back at the hotel. Entering the room, Naruto sat down with Hinata sitting next to him, blushing slightly. He sighed, she had become less shy, but she still blushed a lot when they were really close together.

"Who're you?" Naruto looked up and saw Kurenei there.

"My name's Naruto, this is Hina-chan" Kurenei looked at them for a second more before shrugging. She sat near the other konoha jounins, among them, Naruto saw Kakashi who nodded at him before returning to his book. Naruto sighed, it was going to be a long day.

ARASHI"S POV

Arashi looked around at all the genins, trying to find someone who was his age. Sometimes it sucked to be a genius, but Tou-san did say that it gave him an advantage since people would often underestimate him. He decided to just ignore the genjutsu and walk through it, but paused when he saw the mini Tou-san show up. He waited there to watch the proceedings as Gaara and Haku went ahead. He watched as the one with the chicken butt hairstyle decided to show off and anounced the genjutsu. When the chuunin attacked, he was about to go in to stop them, but saw a creepy looking guy in a green jumpsuit jump in front of them.

He was really surprised when he saw a guy, probably on the green guy's team, walk up and he had the same eyes as him. Probably a hyuuga. Listening to them talk, Arashi finally learned their names. He decided to walk over towards them, just in time for the other team to spot him.

"Get out of here, this is a place for genins, not academy students" Tenten said, just as they were about to walk away. Arashi turned to them before replying

"I am a genin, and if you call me an academy student again, I will not hesitate in disabling you"

"Che, stop being so full of yourself. You are far younger, even if we fought, you would not win" Arashi glared at Neji before turning and looking at the other team.

"If I remember correctly, you never introduced yourself to me"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

"Hm. My teams already gone ahead, so I think I'll just walk with you guys if you don't mind"

"Hn"

Arashi fell in step behind team 7, but as they passed through a room, they saw the green guy, Lee, call for a match with Sasuke. Arashi stood by and watched as Sasuke got his ass kicked, then gawked when he found out that lee was only using taijutsu. Activating his Byakugan secretly, he noticed that lee wasn't even using chakra to enforce his strength. 'Wow' was all that arashi could think at the moment. When Gai showed up though, he almost ran screaming from the scene with the sunset and the whole 'lee!' 'Gai-sensei!' thing.

Walking up to the door to the next room, he waited while team 7 talked with their sensei before walking over to the rest of his team. He sat down next to Gaara and Haku before closing his eyes, voting for a nap.

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto immediately started talking to the other rookies as soon as they got into the room. Sakura yelled at Ino when she jumped on Sasuke and so on and so forth.

"Hey, quiet down a bit" some guy with glasses and his hair in a ponytail walked over.

"And who might you be?" Sasuke.

"My name is Kabuto, so you're the nine rookies fresh from the academy?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ino spoke up, as Sasuke shoved her off of him.

"Your attracting an awful lot of attention. Look around yourself, you see those guys from the hidden rain village? They have quite the short temper. Everyone here is really tense right now. I'm just warning you so you won't get picked on. Then again, I guess it can't be helped with you guys being rookies and all. Reminds me of my old self"

"Kabuto was it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah"

"So then this is your second time?"

"No, it's my seventh time. This exam takes place twice a year, this is my fourth year"

"So then you know a lot about this exam"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Wow! You must be an expert!" Naruto spoke up.

"But he hasn't passed it" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah, that's also true"

"Is the chuunin exam that difficult? Man, this is getting even more troublesome"

"Maybe I could give my cute underclassmen some information then with these"

"What are those?" Sakura.

"These are my ninja info cards. In simple terms, it's a card that has specific information burned into it with my chakra. I've been collecting information on this exam for the past four years, there's about 200 cards total. So I've got information on just about anything" Kabuto pulled out a card before spinning it, as holographic 3-D images appeared on the card, showing how many contestants there were from each village.

"Let me ask you rookies, do you know why the villages have the chuunin exam together?"

"..."

Kabuto sighed. "Well, first it's to deepen friendly relationships with other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of ninja, that's what they say at least"

"That's what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the real reason is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent in each country and try and balance out the power"

"Power? Balance?" Naruto asked.

"And why would they go through such a troublesome task?" Three guesses who.

Kabuto took back the card with the countries on it. "If they don't do that, the weaker countries would be invaded and dominated by the stronger ones. So they need to check and restrain each others powers, that's my guess though"

"Do you happen to have cards with detailed personal information in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Is there someone who interests you?"

"Yes"

"The information I've got on this exams examinees are not perfect, but I have burned and saved them. They include information on the nine of you. Tell me whatever you know about the people that interest you, I'll look it up"

"Gaara from Tokigakure, Arashi from Tokigakure, and the third member of their team. Rock Lee from Konohagakure"

"Well, you know most of their names. That won't be much fun. Ah, here they are"

"Show me"

"Um, yeah!" Naruto nodded. 'Though I really have no idea what's going on, Heheh'

"First here is Rock Lee. He's one year older than you. Missions completed: 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank. Squad leader is Might Gai, teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. He has the highest taijutsu I've ever seen, but horrible ninjutsu and genjutsu skills. He managed to be an eye cathcer last year as a rookie genin, but he didn't take the chuunin exams then. So this is his first time taking it as well."

"Huh? Hyuuga?" ' why does that remind me of someone?' Naruto thought.

"Next, Gaara. Missions completed: 10 D-rank, 8 C-rank, and...this is astounding! 3 B-rank! Since he's a foreign shinobi though, I don't have much on him. I don't have anything else on him except that he's come back from all of his missions unharmed and that he is the adopted son of the Tokikage"

"He did 3 B-rank missions and came back unharmed?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Who is he..." Naruto was thinking

"Then, here is Kazama Arashi. It says here that he just turned eight, so if he passes the chuunin exams right now, he will be the youngest chuunin ever aside from Hatake Kakashi. That is including the famous Itachi Uchiha."

At that, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"He has completed the same missions as Gaara, but he has been injured on some of his missions. He is also the son of the current Tokikage so he and Gaara are brothers as well. The third member of their team is Momochi Haku, who was adopted by Momochi Zabuza, S-class missing nin and a member of the seven swordsman. Haku is the oldest of them all, but I don't know anything about his skills other than the fact that he may or may not be stronger than Gaara"

"Hn" Sasuke was thinking to himself, Naruto could tell.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Poki, Oto. This year, they've all sent their best to take the exam. Otogakure, though, and Tokigakure are small villages that have recently been formed so I don't have much information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages."

"I'm starting to lose confidence..." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"It's too late to say that!" Ino yelled at her.

"In other words, all the examinees here are..." Sakura said nervously

"Right, it's not just Tokigakure or Lee. All the people here are the elites chosen to represent their country. This isn't that easy"

'Even Naruto is nervous, that is to be expected though. I mean, we're all just rookies and all' Sakura thought to herself as she looked at Naruto. ' I feel uneasy about it too, but not seeing Naruto act like his normal self is kind of hard. Maybe I should cheer him up!" She thought when she saw Naruto shaking.

"Hey, Naruto, you don't need to be that scared-huh?"

Naruto spun around and pointed at all the genin in the room. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm not going to lose to any of you! You got that!"

"Hey, what's with him?! Ino freaked out.

'I guess this idiot wouldn't get depressed for anything, I was worried over nothing' Sakura said, starting to get angry with Naruto.

"What's the point of provoking everyone?!" Ino asked Sakura, still freaking.

"Don't ask me!"

"Who else am I supposed to ask!"

"What did you say!"

"Ah, that felt good!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

ARASHI'S POV

"Is that guy an idiot?" Arashi asked his team.

"He seems to be in good spirits" Haku laughed softly.

They could barely hear the sound from where they were.

"Did you hear that? They said that Otogakure is a minor village from a small country" The normal looking boy said.

"I'm hurt" replied the guy in bandages.

"Let's play with them a little then" said the girl last.

"Yes, they spoke as if we're left over ninja. Let's make him add this to his data, ninja from Otogakure are somewhat cruel"

NARUTO'S POV

"I'm not going to lose to any of you? Big talk." Kiba told Naruto.

"That idiot, he just made everyone here his enemy, troublesome"

Naruto soon was choked by Sakura as they talked or, rather, argued. Noticing everyone glaring at them, Sakura tried to save them from getting killed.

"Everyone, it was a joke! You see, he's just a severe idiot so there's really no need to take a guy who's a hasty idiot who got carried away seriously." She turned back to Naruto and started beating on him again. They completely ignored their surroundings until they noticed that Kabuto was under attack. They watched as he dodged the punch, before his glasses broke.

"I see, so that's the kind of attack it was" He said.

"What's going on, you dodged it, so why are your glasses..."Sasuke started to say.

"It must have hit his nose, heh, that's what he get's for trying to look so cool. Troublesome."

Just then Kabuto fell on his knees and spat out blood.

"What? Kabuto?!" Sakura said. She and Naruto ran over to him to make sure he was alright. He assured them real fast, before listening to the mummy.

"You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running"

"Write this in your cards" The normal looking guy said, "the three from Otogakure will definitely become chuunins"

ARASHI'S POV

"Arashi, what did you think of that attack?" Haku asked.

"There was no problems there in dodging it, so it must be some kind of trick" Gaara was quiet, but seemed to be thinking.

Arashi looked towards the back when he heard an explosion.

"Alright, quiet down you Punks! Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exams, Morino Ibiki!"

review please! And visit my profile for a poll for my next story!


	8. Encounters

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grandma is really sick. Also, I have messed with the poll on my profile and added 3 new story ideas, so even if you've already voted, you can vote again if you like one of the other stories more. Now, Onward!

Chapter 8: Encounters!

Naruto was waiting for Arashi, Gaara, and Haku to finally show up at the hotel after the exam. They told him, well, Arashi told him, just what the exam had been like and just kept going on and on. Naruto made the team go to bed, before he went to sleep too.

When Naruto woke up, he stretched out a bit before waking up the genin team. He sent them to training ground 44, before disguising himself under a genjutsu. Thinking carefully, he realized that the best time to get into the 'Forest of Death' would be when the Konohamaru Corps. Decided to interview the contestants. Waiting carefully, he jumped over the gate and hid in the trees, watching the grass ninja. He knew full well that even though he had been training for this long, he had barely beaten Orochimaru and his army last time. Plus, it would look suspicious if the great Orochimaru turned up dead in a forest full of genins. Naruto knew it would be much better if, despite his old age, Sarutobi killed Orochimaru. Many less questions.

That meant that naruto had to figure out a way to weaken Orochimaru without him noticing. Luckily, he had a plan already. But he could only do it when Orochimaru was by himself. He'd need to start setting up the trap now though, if he wanted it to work.

Focusing his chakra, Naruto molded the dirt on the forest floor. All the while thinking to himself, he himself was old by some people's standards of ninja. After all, he was turning twenty-nine when he had first arrived. Twelve years since he had started building, damn, he was the same age as the Sannin!

Chuckling, Naruto listened carefully as the gates opened and Orochimaru released the genjutsu for his 'teammates'. Naruto decided that the best time to get him would be when he finished with team seven. He really didn't want Sasuke to get the curse seal though, but Sasuke not getting the curse seal might drastically change the future so that Naruto couldn't guess what would happen and he would become helpless. Thinking to himself, Naruto came to the conclusion that if there was no Orochimaru, then Sasuke would not betray the village and the curse seal would become a strength.

Smiling, Naruto went off to intercept Orochimaru. Watching from the trees carefully, Naruto waited until the rather short and hopeless fight against the sannin came to a conclusion. Throwing a kunai once they were far enough away from the genin team, It managed to clip Orochimaru's clothes.

Orochimaru turned and saw the Tokikage chasing him down. Cursing, Orochimaru knew that the guy had to be Tokikage for a reason, even if it was of a rather small village. Smiling a deceptive smile, Orochimaru calmly turned completely around and asked,

"What brings you here, Tokikage-kun?"

"I am here to stop your reign of terror, Orochimaru"

"Do you really think you will succeed, Tokikage-kun? If you join me, you will have an invaluable ally in the near future."

"I have no such intentions, Snake."

"Hm, very well then, I guess I shall dispose of you then! Seneijashu!" Several snakes burst from Orochimaru's sleeve at Naruto who Dodged them before calling out,

"Katon: Karyuu Enden!" A flaming dragon burst forth, only to be block by an earth wall, courtesy of Orochimaru. Naruto rushed forward, making several Shadow clones as they engaged Orochimaru in Taijutsu. Naruto had spent many years perfecting his own style of Taijutsu which consisted of speed and strong, efficient attacks. Small hits with a slightly different form of a punch provided as much accuracy as a Hyuuga, but much more strength. When punching, Naruto held two knuckles in front of the others which were reinforced by his thumb. While this would also make it easy to break his thumb, no one has done that yet so it hasn't become a problem.

Orochimaru dodged all the hits, which he kindly noticed were going for vital spots, while backing up to get some room and use ninjutsu. One shadow clone managed to land a punch which the Snake felt when he landed on the ground, but he was surprised to find himself uninjured. Naruto smiled, his plan had worked perfectly. The clones poofed and Naruto collapsed on the tree branch, breathing hard. He was pretending to be out of chakra, as he did his best to suppress his chakra. He looked at Orochimaru angrily, before turning around and running through the woods. He panted slightly to himself, it was much harder to plan all those hits vs. misses to get Orochimaru were he wanted to go.

Heh, the Snake was probably talking to Anko about now. Naruto smiled to himself gently as he looked around to get his bearings. Smiling softly, Naruto saw Ichiraku right across the street. He walked on in and saw his favorite seat. Naruto ordered a Miso ramen before going over his plan in his head, making sure there had not been a problem. Suddenly, he saw a stand against the wall of the little restaurant with a giant sign over it that said, 'New! Ichiraku's Ramen in an Easy to Carry Container!' He saw a pile of instant ramen beneath it. Naruto got an idea. Quickly paying for his ramen, he also bought one cup of the instant ramen.

Walking to the hotel, Naruto grabbed a scroll and a pen and began to write, before heading back to his hotel to wait out the next couple of days until the end of the 2nd exam.

Alright, Sorry this chapter is soooooo damn short. I am majorly hitting writer's block, so if anone has any ideas for what to do next, let me know. PLEASE!!


	9. Preliminaries

Chapter 9: Preliminaries

Kazama Hinata looked down at the gathered genins and sighed. She blocked out everything that the Third Hokage was saying, having heard it before, and instead tried to think of what might happen since she traveled back in time. Who knows how much her teams arrival might mess up the order of teams for the preliminaries.

"First up: Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi"

All well, there goes that theory.

Hinata watched contentedly while Yoroi kicked Sasuke's ass untile Sasuke managed to pull a win by getting under Yoroi's guard and proceeded to defile one of Lee's signature moves by copying it.

"Um, winner: Uchiha Sasuke. Next up, Aburame Shino against Abumi Zaku"

Hinata just watched as Shino beat Zaku using tricks to get around his guard and finally beat him when he plugged the holes in his arms.

"Winner: Aburame Shino. Next is Kankurou and Tsurugu Misumi"

Hinata was starting to get really bored by this point, all the matches were exactly the same as before! You'd think her teams existence would have changed the line up at least a little! Her eyes wandered over to her younger self, she remembered what had happened at her chuunin exams. Walking over to her younger self, Hinata looked at Kurenei and made sure she got the message that Hinata would not harm the younger one before talking to her younger twin. (Im gonna call them Kazama and Hyuuga right now, or it'll get confusing real fast)

Kazama Hinata tapped Hyuuga Hinata on the shoulder. Hyuuga Hinata looked up at her older counterpart in slight shock. Kazama nodded farther away where no one would hear or see them. Hyuuga looked up at her teacher shyly, Kurenei smiled at Hinata and nodded, signaling it was alright to go. Kurenei watched as the only other female instructor led the Hyuuga heiress away, thinking to herself.

'The way she moves and walks might be related to the Gentle Fist Taijutsu style now that I think of it. But what really makes me trust her is her hair color. The only people in the whole world with Blue hair so dark, it could be mistaken for black, are Hyuugas' Thus, Kurenei came to he conclusion that she could trust the other teacher alone with Hinata. As long as she could see them.

Hyuuga Hinata looked up at the lady who had led her away before quietly asking, "um, w-why did y-you want t-to talk t-to me?"

Kazama Hinata looked at her younger counter-part gently before speaking. "When you fight, I want you to remember that you're here right now for a reason and no matter what happens and no matter who you fight, you can win. And besides, Naruto will be watching"

Hyuuga eeped and turned red.

"I saw you looking at him. Now listen, im going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Especially your family, then I'll tell you some other things that may help you"

Kazama Hinata heard, but didn't really listen, to the proctor announcing the next match.

"Momochi Haku against Yamanaka Ino!"

Hinata Hyuuga nodded and they walked even farther away from everyone else. She watched as the older lady reached up and touched her eyes, gasping when she saw the jounin remove a pair of contacts from her eyes. Revealing the Hyuuga Byakugan eyes.

"Now listen, my Grandfather was a branch member of your clan, but he ran away. He met my grandmother and so on and so forth. We still have the Byakugan, but it is impure compared to your clan's kekkei genkei. However, I can show you something with it. I want you to pay careful attention to what im going to show you, since it might actually give you an advantage in your next fight" Kazama Hinata remembered that she had learned this little trick in a couple of hours, she only hoped that her younger self would be able to get it in a couple of minutes. She looked over at Arashi and made some hand signals, telling him to drag his match out as long as possible.

"H-how w-would this t-trick h-help me?"

"You'll see"

Kazama Hinata glanced at the ground to check up on the fight. Ino was losing badly. It looked like she had managed to dodge the first few senbon, but now she looked like a pincushion. The winner was declared as Momochi Haku.

"Next fight: Temari versus Tenten!"

She had to hurry. Turning to her younger self, she took out a bottle of water that had been attached to her waist.

"You know the general theory of Kaiten, right?"

Hyuuga Hinata nodded.

Meanwhile, Tenten got her ass kicked by Temari.

"Winner, Temari. Next match: Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin"

"Meh, troublesome"

Arashi looked around, though he was a little upset that his dad hadn't been aloud in since he was the Tokikage and all, but still. He tried to think of some way he could drag his fight out, if he got on of the harder guys then it would be easy to drag it out for an hour or so. But if he got someone like that Ino girl, then that would both make it difficult and make him look weak in front of the others.

He watched as at first it looked like Shikamaru was losing, but then beat Kin by using her own weapons against her. He felt just a little twang of jealousy for the other guys creativity. But it was gone as soon as the guy yawned again. Arashi watched as the sick looking proctor called out for the next contestants. He watched as some fat guy eating chips walked down the stairs into the stadium. He then looked around for the next contestent, noticing that a bunch of people were staring at him, he looked up at the giant screen. Seeing his name on it, he laughed hesitently before jumping over the bar and onto the ground.

"Begin!"

Arashi looked at the fat guy. Fat guy looked at Arashi. He took out a bag of chips from who knows where and started eating. Suddenly from the stands, he heard that guy who he had temporarily been jealous of yell,

"Hurry up and beat him Chouji!" The blond one next to him followed his example,

"Yeah! Kick his ass Fatty!"

Fat Guy, as Chouji was dubbed, froze before yelling,

"I'm gonna squish this bug quick, the I'll kick your ass for that Ino!"

Shino only took slight offense.

Arashi smirked, good. He just had to play pretend at being that type of guy who didn't know any attacks whatsoever and just defended until his opponent ran out of energy. Good thing his dad always told him that "the fastest one will win the race". Meaning, even if his form was sloppy, even if all the rest of his skills sucked, as long as he was the fastest, he would win.

Arashi watched calmly as Fat Guy made himself fatter and start rolling towards him. He continued to dodge, wandering how long Fattys chakra would last. He stayed away from the walls so fatty wouldn't run into any of them on accident and waste chakra. He knew that Fatty might actually become a problem as the match went on since he was starting to need less and less chakra to propel him, and only needed it to turn him. Arashi just kept right on dodging though. It went on for at least an hour. He started to lose track of time. The other genins were all wondering if the little kid in front of them was really all that strong. Naruto looked up at his mother, who shook her head at him, then turned back to Fatty. He jumped deftly to the left and...

Continued his ever dodging.

Shikamaru was watching this match, slightly interested. His strategic mind was naturaly trying to figure something out. He saw the little kid look at his teacher, who shook her head. That was when it clicked in Shikamaru's mind. The kid was buying time! He knew that something was up, but now he knew that the brat was buying time for his teacher to do something. He took a mental note that she was talking to Hinata and doing hand movements and some other things, but he couldn't figure out what. All well, too troublesome.

Another hour passed. Half the genins were sleeping.

A half hour passed, three fourths of the genins were sleeping. But Arashi caught a nod from his Mom and thought to himself,

'Now the fun really starts'

Forming a seal with his hands, he called out

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

A clone formed next to him. Then they dodged Fatty as he came through in between them again. The bunshin formed some more handseals, before calling out,

"Henge!"

The clone turned into one of those horns like at a football game. Naruto caught it and pressed the button on top very hard.

EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!

Every genin in the stadium proceeded to awake to a very rude awakening. Arashi dodged another roll by Fatty as his clone then changed into a Megaphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Shinobi and Kunoichi, may I have your attention please!" He dodged another attempt and continued his dodging while taliking.

"I am pleased to bring you, this once in a lifetime opportunity! The one and only chance you will ever have of watching a six year old kid beat up a gimungous fat ninja!" Chouji didn't take kindly to being called fat and sped up. Arashi dodged so he was over by the wall this time, and Chouji proceeded to roll right into it. By this time, everyone was fully awake and paying attention. Chouji then deactivated hi jutsu to get unstuck from the wall easier.

Arashi took this chance and activated his Byakugan before deftly closing a few of Fatty's tenketsu. He only closed the ones to his arms and half the ones to his brain, succesfully knocking him out.

Neji recognized the style and activated his own Byakugan. He took liberty of noticing that Arashi was wearing contacts. He watched as the next fight came up,

"Winner: Kazama Arashi. Next, Kinuta Dosu and Haruno Sakura"

Arashi blinked. That was all. First his eyes were open and the match started. He blinked, and Pinky was on the ground.

"Winner: Kinuta Dosu. Next is Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba"

Arashi was a little interested in this fight, since the blond was the guy whom he had previously named Miniature Strangely Idiotic Tou-san. Arashi sweat dropped at that.

'A little long, neh? Hmm, what about Mini-idiot? Yeah, that works.'

Arashi watched as Mini-idiot came up with some quick strategies on the fly. That seemed to actually be his specialty, working under pressure. Could be useful in the right person. Arashi laughed softly to himself,

'It's the opposite of Lazy from earlier!'

He continued watching, near the end of the match his mom walked on over. She leaned against the wall and watched the rest of the match quietly. She was worried about whether or not her younger self would win against Neji, though this trick would seriously help, Neji was considered a genius for a reason. The match ended with Naruto bashing Kiba's head into the ground. Making those watching wince.

"Winner: Naruto. Next is Hinata versus Neji"

that's all. Please r & r and tell me who you want to win when you do.


	10. Hinata and Neji

Okay, sorry this took so long. I had to study for finals and a bunch of other bullshit, meh. Also I want to make this clear: THE YONDAIME IN THIS FIC IS MINATO NAMIKAZE. I NAMED ARASHI KAZAMA THAT BECAUSE I SUCK AT MAKING UP NAMES!!

Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10: Hinata versus Neji

Hinata eeped a little and looked over at Neji. She could feel the hatred radiating from his very being and truly feared for her life. Seeing the elder Hyuuga woman, Hinata wondered if she knew this was going to happen. Grabbing the slightly larger than normal flat water canteen, she undid the lid on it and hid it under her jacket before walking down the stairs, trying not to think of what might happen.

Neji, on the other side, was already down on the floor waiting for Hinata. He glared at her before she eeped and turned her head. He noticed that she had slipped something inside her jacket, but he wasn't all that curious about it. It didn't matter, Hinata was not going to continue on.

Hinata was still thinking about kiba also, and what he had said. While he had been carried out, he had told her to throw the match if she got Gaara or Neji, but Hinata did not want to give up. Naruto was watching.

" I never thought that you and I, of all people, would have to fight each other" Neji said, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"Nor I brother" she said softly, focusing her will power into not stuttering in front of all the genins.

--

"What'd she call him?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Brother?! Those two are brother and sister!" Naruto said, leaning over the railing. Arashi sighed, he just had to stand next to them.

"No, you freakin idiot. They're both from the Hyuuga clan, supposedly the most honorable and one of the most ancient clans of the Leaf. They're more like cousins than brother and sister. Hinata is from the main household and Neji is from the branch house." Arashi said, looking to where Haku and Gaara were standing. Lee just nodded at what Arashi had said.

"Watch who you call an idiot Shorty!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at the little blond next to him. Who was, undoubtedly, the only one shorter than Naruto.

"I may be shorter than you, but your older than me, so that doesn't count!" Arashi exclaimed, that had been the first time anyone had called him short with it intending to be an insult. Naruto stuck his toungue out at Arashi before focusing more on the match.

"Then, if they're family, it must be hard for them." Sakura said, gazing sorrowfully at the two Hyuuga.

"That may be the case normally, but I have heard that for many generations now, there has been some bad blood between the two families" Said Lee, holding up his finger like a teacher giving a lecture.

"Why's that?" Naruto said, his attention being stolen yet again

"I'm not sure, but I know it has something to do with the Hyuuga bloodline. The first generation created rules and boundaries favoring the Hyuuga clan's Main Household, and the branch houses broke some of those rules. Since then, the two families have had a hard time with each other" Lee continued. Giving what he knew of Hyuugas from interacting with Neji.

"So then, this is like a family feud!" Sakura exclaimed.

"God, just shut up already! They're about to start!" Arashi yelled at them. Kakashi just watched the scene, his eyes dancing at the hilariousness of it all, before hardening as he looked at the two genin about to fight. He really worried for Hinata's safety. Neji was considered a prodigy, not a genius like Sasuke, but a true prodigy who might have been able to rival Itachi if he had been given proper training like that given to the main household. As it was, he was mostly self taught, going off the basics that all branch members were taught, and managing to create techniques known to only the main house. Of course, only Kakashi knew this, and felt it wasn't need to know information for his genin.

--

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked.

"Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata-Sama, withdraw from this match now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja" Neji spoke with a calm demeanor, his voice laced with an underlying hatred. "You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict, you allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Heh, admit it." Hinata looked away as Neji continued.

"You have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here. It would be better for you to simply remain a genin, but to register for the chuunin exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down, could you?" Neji glared at her, his anger going away as he saw how much control he had over her.

"No! Y-you're wrong! Y-you're w-wrong." She stuttered, looking like she was trying more so to convince herself then Neji. "I wanted... I h-had to f-find out, I-I d-did it because I w-wanted to see if I-I could change m-myself" She said, becoming a little more confident, but still avoiding Neji's eyes.

--

'Hinata' Kurenei thought to herself. She remembered when Hiashi had first asked her to take Hinata under her wing so that he could focus on Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi's, training.

'Hinata has truly struggled more than most people realize to be who she wants to be' Kurenei thought, she was proud of her student.

--

"Hinata-Sama, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch" Neji said, his hatred coming back.

"W-what?" Hinata looked up.

"People can't change no matter how hard they try." Hinata gasped, and started shaking at Neji's words. "They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure."

--

Arashi looked over to his side and noticed that Mini Idiot looked like he was about to blow. Arashi himself was also angry, his Tou-san had told him that he had been dead last when he was in the academy, but now he was Tokikage!

--

"People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world, that is why we have elite and outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and studying, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change" Hinata was shaking more and more as she hung on to every word he said.

"What can't be changed, must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata-Sama. And we must live with it! Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly with the Byakugan. Despite your brave words, what your really thinking is that you'd like to run. Run as far away from here as you can"

"No! Y-you're wrong! You're wrong a-about me!" Hinata gasped, trying to fight back against the web of torment and anger he was weaving around her mind.

--

"Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Bloodline limit for the Hyuuga Clan. A Doujutsu like the Sharingan, in fact, the Sharingan supposedly came from the Hyuuga Clan sometime ago. But for sheer power and insight, the Byakugan is far beyond the Sharingan." Sakura said, her brain coming in handy once it was being used.

--

Hinata started hyperventilating when Neji activated his Byakugan.

"My eyes cannot be deceived. Just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted to the upward left corner of the room. I saw, at that moment, you were thinking of your bitter past. And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower right. It was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. Your seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared your for this moment. Your picturing the outcome of the battle, you see yourself losing."

--

Naruto stared, filled to the brim with true, unbridled, hate for the first time since he had thought that Haku had killed Sasuke. Arashi was watching him warily.

--

"And the way your holding your arms in front of your body like that? It tells me that your trying to build a wall between us, to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind!" Neji's voice was laced with Hate now, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"And why? Because everything I've said is true. Shall I go on? That familiar gesture of putting your fingers together or to your lips. I know that it is a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic. Made all the more desperate because you know it id futile! It's all futile, Hinata!" He said, spitting her name out, purposely without the '-Sama' part in it.

"We are what we are. Whether you believe it or not, you already know!"

"THAT DOES IT!!"

Arashi covered his poor ears from the sound while everyone else looked at Naruto, including Neji and Hinata.

"Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be! Come on!"

Arashi was still glaring at Naruto for yelling in his ears, but everyone else was looking at him in awe.

"Hinata! You just gonna stand there and take that?! Do something, you're driving me crazy!"

Hinata stopped shaking for a moment and looked down at the floor. She thought about the little trick the Elder Hyuuga lady had taught her, and wasn't sure if that would give her victory. But it would give Neji a surprise, and if she could catch the moment he would be off-guard, she might win.

'You're right. Naruto-kun, thank you'

--

Hinata Kazama watched it all, lost in her own memories of the fight. It had been the first time when Naruto had focused solely on her and was still considered one of her most precious memories despite losing.

--

'Annoying little pest' Neji thought, glaring at Naruto before returning his gaze to Hinata. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw that her arms were by her side and her stance indicated confidence.

'The look in her eyes have changed' "If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen"

Hinata glared at Neji with the little hatred she could bring herself to feel, before forming handseals. Stopping on one, she called out, "Byakugan!" But before moving onward into a Taijutsu stance, she continued making more handseals, surprising Neji and anyone else.

--

Kurenei smirked, 'this must be what that other sensei taught her'

Shikamaru was the only genin who realized that too, and watched the match aptly.

--

Ending on the Rat hand seal, she thought to herself the name so no one would know what it was or even have an idea of waht it did.

'Suiton: Suiryuu jiheki' (1)

Hinata felt the water from the little bottle race around her body, following the lines of her chakra paths like a magnet. She separated her feet and then got into the Hyuuga taijutsu style before looking up at Neji.

"Defend yourself Brother"

Neji entered a stance identical to Hinata's, Byakugan activated.

"Very well then"

--

Lee recognized the stance as the Hyuuga style and got into a conversation with sakura about it. Arashi was watching the battle with a critical eye, to see if he might be able to pick up any tips from them.

--

An unknown sign seemed to appear before both of them as they attacked each other at the same time. Hinata threw a palm towards Neji, but he blocked it before sending an attack towards Hinata. They continued back and forth in this fashion, but something felt off to the Prodigy, however, as long as he didn't know what was wrong, Hinata would have the advantage. His attacks weren't doing as much damage as they should have.

Neji looked over her chakra systems, there was something strange about them. They looked a little too...flowy. That was the only word neji could think of. The chakra seemed to be flowing through her systems too easily, too much like water! That was it, 'water!' Neji thought to himself, remembering the object Hinata had hidden under her clothes.

Stopping for a moment and pulling away, he smirked. "You must have thought that was clever, Hinata-Sama, but it won't work now that I know what you are doing. Running water along the pathways of your chakra served two purposes. One: it blocked over 50 of the direct damage to your tenketsu and two: it was much harder to see when following your chakra pathways then if it was spread over your skin like a shield. It also makes it easier to do and control, does it not? All you had to do was attach your chakra to the water like a magnet, and it would follow your chakra paths, would it not?" Neji said, smirking.

Hinata didn't reply with anything but continuing to fight. Catching him by surprise, she managed a glancing blow to his chest.

--

Lee's eyes widened.

"Dang, she almost got him!" Naruto said.

"It was just a glancing blow" Sakura replied, berating him.

"No, that is what is so deadly about the Hyuuga style. Even a glancing blow is enough to cause death. That is the difference between our styles. I focus on outer damage, like breaking bones or shattering limbs, but the Hyuuga style focuses on disrupting the chakra pathways." Lee said, still surprised that Hinata had managed even that much against his eternal rival.

--

Neji gasped for breath. Why? That attack hadn't come close enough to do this! Yes, it may have hurt later, but it shouldn't make him have a hard time breathing. Trying his best to hide it, he continued in his assault against Hinata. They entered another dance of blows, fighting for dominance.

--

'She's slowly breaking through his guard!' Shino thought, proud of his teammate.

'Hinata!' Kurenei thought, not thinking she was actually going to possibly win.

The two fighters broke apart for a breath of air. Neji breathing a little bit harder, still not able to figure out how she had done that much damage.

"Yeah Hinata, Go!" Naruto yelled.

"They attack the chakra network?" Sakura wondered outloud when she noticed Neji was breathing a little harder. These people, are amazing!" She said. In awe, but more so in fear than in amazement.

"Yeah, you could say that again" Naruto said.

Arashi, meanwhile, noticed that he was definitely faster than the other Hyuugas, but his form wasn't as neat. He still agreed with his dad though, that the fastest one would win the race.

--

Hinata charged, seeing an opening.

"Yeah Hinata! Good hit-huh?" Naruto ended in confusion.

Hinata and Neji were frozen. Both had an arm straightened out and in almost identical stances. After almost a full second passed, Hinata coughed up some blood. Everyone in the stand (well, almost everyone) gasped.

"So that's it huh? That's all there is to the main branches power?" Neji said, trying to scare hinata more, but he still had a hard time breathing.

"Wait, what? I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!" Naruto exclaimed, not very happy.

Hinata focused and ignored the pain. She pushed Neji's arm out of the way and tried for another attack. He caught her hand and hit a pressure point directly on her arm. Her thin water shield was good to defend from glancing blows, but a direct hit with all his power focused into it would shatter the shield. He was breathing even harder than before, it had started when Hinata's hand had stopped a few inches from his chest. He knew that he felt just a little better then what he would have if Hinata's attack had hit him. Why?

Breathing hard, but still managing to hide it, He held hinata's arm and went for another blow to her chest, but she backed up.

Hinata knew that she would be in a much worse condition if she didn't have the water flowing along her arms, protecting her from all but the direct blows. She knew that Neji had been blocking and hitting her tenketsu at the same time because of the chakra in the water flaring up. She looked at him and noticed that he was breathing erratically. She tasted the blood in her mouth and knew that Neji had gotten through the water to her heart. Hinata knew she had to end the fight soon while she still had a chance.

She gasped when she felt a hand push her backwards towards the wall. Falling on her feet, she lost control of the water and it soaked her clothes. Neji smirked as Hinata stood back up, blood pouring from her mouth and her clothes soaked.

"I-I will never b-back down. That is my nindo, my ninja way!" Hinata said, glaring at Neji.

"Heh, you no longer have a shield to protect you from my chakra. How do you plan to beat me!" Neji said, some sort of twisted pride in his voice.

--

"I never knew Hinata was as tough as she is!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She is similar to you, it would seem" Lee said.

"Come to think of it, she is always watching you" sakura added.

"Hmm" Naruto said, trying to get the rusty gears in his head to work, but they just wouldn't budge. "Wonder why" he said quietly. Mostly to himself.

--

Hinata gasped, as more blood came out of her mouth and she held her chest in pain.

--

'She reached her limit. Now would be a good time to quit Hinata' Kurenei thought sadly, fearing for her safety.

"Go Hinata! You can Do it!" Naruto yelled, cheering her on and giving her hope.

--

'Naruto watching me, I can't lose!' The water shield had prevented too much damage from being done to her that she could still channel chakra, if not as well. Pulling some of the water out of her jacket, she focused it around her arms.

'Strength has come back into her eyes' Neji thought to himself. He suddenly grunted and thought he could taste blood in his mouth. 'I can't hold the previous damage at bay for much longer, I've got to end this now!'

Hinata saw it, and she took her chance. They say that if a person is patient, they will receive a chance to become great. They just need to take it. That was Hinata's chance, and she took it like a robber would've taken a hoard of gold. Neji flinched when he first tasted the blood, and as soon as he flinched, he blinked. Blinking at the wrong time can be deadly for a ninja, and it was so in Neji's case. Hinata charged, and aimed for the heart. When Neji moved to stop her, her hand only stopped a fraction of an inch from his chest, but he had struck her full on again.

Naruto flashed in front of her eyes even as she and Neji continued their fight from the two heart blows. Both of them were fighting desperately, dealing blows that did from little to a lot of damage. Neji's rage was clouding his judgment as he started fighting sloppily.

'Naruto, I'm not sure why I watch you. But, when I do, you fill me with courage. You make me believe in myself, I feel that I can keep going, that I can succeed! That even I am worth something' "Ahhhhhhh!!" She pushed forward through Neji's guard, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her past him, using her own momentum against her as he struck her chin, where Neji kindly noticed that she didn't have a water shield there.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, worried for her and pissed at Neji.

Hinata broke into a coughing fit, blood dripping from her mouth. Neji glared before suddenly gasping, as he, too, started coughing blood.

This shocked everyone.

"W-what the hell did you do?!" Neji shouted in a rage before coughing again. Hinata smirked, barely on her feet.

"T-the jutsu I used earlier was laced with my chakra a-and followed the flow of my chakra from start to finish."

Neji gasped as he realized what had happened, and yet surprised at the same time that Hinata would be able to do something like that.

--

"What the hell is she talking about?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura, who shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. Lee also shook his head before Arashi spoke.

"The water she was using was laced with her chakra, fully following the flow of it. That means that even when she sent her chakra out of her hands to strike Neji, the water went with it, lengthening her reach and making her attacks stronger. It's really simple and easy, but it could probably only be efficiently used by a Byakugan user"

"Oh" Naruto said, but he still had confusion written all over his face.

"That means that even though her hand didn't reach Neji, her attack did" Sakura clarified.

"OH!" Naruto said, finally getting it.

Kakashi listened from the back but was thinking carefully to himself.

'How can an outsider know so much about the Byakugan and especially how the Jyuuken style Taijutsu works? No one ever told him about Hyuugas expending Chakra from their palms to attack and, if I remember correctly, he used a slightly messed up style of the Jyuuken against Chouji. I should mention this to the Hokage right away'

--

Hinata charged forward again, but lost her balance and paid for it when Neji did a full on blow to Hinata's heart. She fell forward, but Neji didn't move. His eyes were open in shock, before he also fell to his knees.

--

"Wait, what just happened?" Naruto said.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see" Sakura replied.

"As she was falling, Hinata spun and managed to hit Neji's lung" Arashi said calmly, focusing on the fight before him.

"You're kidding?! Yeah, Go Hinata!!" Naruto called out.

--

as it was, Hinata was not laying on her stomache like she should have. She was laying on her back. She had used the momentum of Neji's hit to spin in the opposite direction as she fell, both lessening the pain and damage, but also giving her a chance to give him a possibly fatal blow.

Neji fell to his knees, the water Hinata had managed to keep going around her arms had done the trick and almost doubled the clean blow's damage. Neji could barely breathe. Her chakra had gone straight through his first lung, rendering it temporarily un usable, and tapped his other lung, making it extremely difficult to receive air.

Neji then fell on his stomach, both contestants down for the count. Hayate looked at both of them before coughing and announcing ...

"WAIT!!" Naruto called. Everyone looked at him, before he pointed at Hinata. She was standing up. Slowly but surely, she stood up and looked down at Neji.

"N-neji, please understand. I am sorry for what the main branch did to you and yours, but for what it's worth, when I become head of the clan, I will remove the Curse seal from the branch family" she said with the hint of authority in her voice that was from years of being trained to take over the clan before she was handed over to Kurenei. She looked over at the procter before smiling a small smile.

Hayate quickly called out, seeing as Neji did not seem to be getting up, " winner: Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata promptly fell over half dead as soon as her name was called. Neji stared at the ceiling as he was carried to the hospital part of the building. 'Hinata-Sama saw why I was angry and fought anyway. She fought even though I was better than her, she fought even though she knew I would aim to kill her. Was she really telling the truth at the end? Hinata, I swear that I will do whatever I can to help you become head of the clan so that no more Hyuuga children will ever have to be branded with the cursed seal and they can all be treated fairly'

He calmly closed his eyes as he retreated in blackness.

--

"What the hell was Hinata talking about at the end there?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"It's better if you don't know" he replied, before looking up at the board that was now flipping through names.

--

'I'm curious about that last fight. Hmm, yeah, he looks good.' "Hey, I'll be right back" Kankurou said to his team as he walked over towards where Naruto was standing a little ways from everyone else. Arashi was near him though.

"Hey, what was up with that last fight?" Kankurou said to Naruto.

"Why the hell do you care?!" Naruto practically yelled at him, still worried for Hinata.

"Geez, touchy" Kankurou said, "you know kid, you got spunk, I like you" He said, meaning it as a compliment.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like you!" Naruto said, glaring at Kankurou, who twitched as he thought to himself. 'This kid, is toast'

That was when the proctor decided to interrupt, announcing the next match. "Rock Lee versus Subaku no Gaara"

--

well, how was that? im going to try and make the chapters longer, but im beginning to reach writers block for this story.

(1) water style: water dragon shield

please review!


	11. Another Chance

Hey everyone, I'm handing this story over to shinigami-shane. I've just lost my inspiration for this story, and I apologize to all readers. I know that you all very rarely read the excuses that authors make, so I won't give you one. I just ask that you continue to follow this story as it is written by Shinigami-shane.


End file.
